


Trust In Me - Liberation

by Palefire73



Series: Trust In Me [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Loki guardian Angel, Loki worship, Thor worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the six year old Loki saved from the bad guys?</p><p>darkeyedhuman.deviantart.com/ and bowtiesarecool15.deviantart.com/ both asked that I might do another part to Trust In Me (Loki short) so here it is. I hope you enjoy it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Me - Liberation

Heimdallr released his hold on Loki’s temples and the vision faded. It took Loki a few seconds to regain his balance and the huge Guardian held him steady while he did so. The vertigo passed and Loki sat on the steps of the Bifrost Observatory.

 

“I don’t understand……” he said.

 

“Infatuation, Loki.”

The raven-haired Prince curled his lip at the informal address Heimdallr had chosen to use with him.

“She does this every Midgardian year, on this very same day and has done so since she was seven. It is now fifteen years since the Frost Giants were defeated there.”

 

Loki frowned and raised his hands questioningly. “Will she ever stop? Will she ever move on?”

 

“That I cannot tell you. Midgard is a primitive world and they believe us to be Gods. She prays to Thor and she prays to you, Highness. She has devoted her life to the ones who saved her and the people she loves.”

“But she is wasting her life! She should be married, have children – what is the life of a mortal but a fleeting ripple in the sands of time? Promising herself to a God that will never visit her again………” Loki looked up at the Guardian of Asgard and rose to his feet. “Heimdallr, open the Bifrost!”

“Loki, I do not think this wise. To interfere with the life of a mortal……” he was cut off by the young Prince. “What you think, _Guardian_ , is of no consequence. Open the Bifrost!”

Reluctantly, the golden armoured Guardian raised Head and plunged its blade into the mechanism of the Bifrost. As it hummed into life, he aligned the rainbow bridge with Midgard and Loki made the jump.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Greta placed her wicker basket on the ground at the tiny entrance to the cave, then she unfurled a beautiful blanket she had woven herself. It was black and it had an intricate pattern upon it in green and gold. Placing it on the ground beneath her, she began to unpack the things she had brought with her. Carefully, she removed a bowl of incense, a tinder box and bunches of dried mint and lavender.

 

Today marked the anniversary of the defeat of the monsters who had invaded her world fifteen years ago, stopping their murderous advance and saving her life. Fifteen years ago today, a beautiful dark-haired, green-eyed God had led her safely to Amma’s house, where Móðir had been waiting anxiously for her. The six year old Greta had clung tightly to his tall, slender frame, terrified of letting go of the one who had saved her. He had held her firmly against him, spoken words of comfort to calm her down, then tenderly kissed her forehead as he handed her to her mother. He had placed his magic stone in her palm and clasped her small hand around it with his long and pale fingers. “Keep it safe.” he had said and then he had left with Thor and the Warriors Three to return to Asgard.

 

That day, her heart became his.

 

Pulling aside vines that had grown over the entrance to the cave, Greta arranged the herbs and incense just inside and used the tinder to light them. A pleasing fragrance of lavender and mint arose – the same scent that had surrounded the leather and metal clad saviour that night.

Reaching into the basket again, she pulled out a simple poppet. She made a new one each year and as with all the others, she placed it inside the cave entrance as a symbol of her former tiny self. She then knelt in front of the small cave, inhaling the scents of the incense and took something from her pocket. It was the stone he had given her that night. It was a black stone, like deepest Jet, yet there were green flecks that could be seen within and if one tilted the stone this way and that, well, the stars looked as if they were moving.

 

She clasped the stone to her breast and closed her eyes.

 

“Thor and Loki, I thank thee

 For my Life

 For my Family

 For my People.

 

“Thor, for thy hammer

 Which destroyed those who would do us harm

 I thank thee

 

“Loki, for thy comfort

 And thy guidance through the dark

 I thank thee

 

“I pledge my life to thee, who have saved it.

 I am now and forever thine…….”

 

A noise like a crack of thunder erupted through the countryside and a pillar of rainbow light landed in the field next to hers, stopping her prayer mid-sentence. A shriek escaped her lips as she wondered what had happened, vague memories of another rainbow breaking through into her consciousness. As she started to make the connection, a very familiar figure appeared and approached her where she knelt.

 

“Loki?”………

 

“Greta?” That deep, comforting voice came from those same lips, set in that same pale face, in which were set those same beautiful and hypnotic green eyes. A shock of emotions swept through Greta’s body and overwhelmed her. Jumping to her feet, she ran the few steps between them and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face and huge sobs racking her small frame. Not quite knowing what to do, Loki tentatively placed his arms around the fragile mortal and hugged her back, wondering if he had made a mistake after all.

 

“I never thought I would see you again………” the words were mumbled against his armour and he only just heard them, “A part of me thought you were but a dream.”

 

Loki looked over at where the incense still burned. The girl had made a virtual shrine! She had spent the better part of her life devoted to this? He despaired at it. Mortals lived for but a blink of the eye and she was wasting her life with this – this obsession. Then he took a step back in his thoughts. A six year old girl had been absolutely terrified out here in the middle of a war and he had taken her to safety. Admittedly, he had used a good amount of magic on her to get her through it, but he had not thought for one minute it would have had such a profound effect on her. As her arms tightened around him, he realised the gravity of his position. And he made his mind up as to what he should do.

 

Pulling her gently away from him, he smiled down at her “I am no dream, Greta. I am here. Come, show me what you are doing – I would speak with you.”

 

Her eyes shining with delight that her God wanted to see how deep her devotion to him was, Greta took his hand and led him to the cave, where they sat together on the blanket she had placed there. As she explained what everything was for and she showed him each poppet – each with a different outfit – Loki looked at her. She was happy. This shrine and its upkeep gave her purpose, gave her something to believe in. Suddenly, he was in a quandary.

Loki had intended to take her memories and thoughts and change them to make her let go of this. To release her from this obsession.

But now he wondered if he should do such a thing. Her faith in him and his brother was at the root of this beautiful girl’s strength to get her through life. If he took that away, would she still be the person she was? Loki realised she would probably not and therein lay his first real lesson in what it meant to be adored. It was a huge responsibility and one not to be taken lightly. He decided to take a different approach.

 

“Greta, how is your family?” he asked and she smiled at him radiantly, clearly still overwhelmed and enraptured by his presence.

“My Lord, they are in good health and the farm prospers, thanks to you.” she said, lowering her eyes deferentially as she did so.

Gently, Loki reached forward and lifted her face so she would look at him.

“And you, Greta. What does life hold in store for you? Is there anyone special?” he raised an eyebrow slightly and she blushed prettily under his gaze.

“Not really. Well, there is Hayden, the son of the farmer who is one small-hold over from us. He keeps asking me to take a walk with him and he brings posies!” she giggled “I know not what to do. I think he loves me!”

“Do you love him?” Loki asked

Her face became confused as he asked this question and she looked down again. “I… I know not.” she said. “I love another…. I. I love you.” her lower lip trembled and tears began to fall from her eyes as she said those words and Loki’s heart sank. “I love you Loki. I always have.”

Loki pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly, allowing her to cry heavily against him, allowing her to release the mixed emotions she had held inside for all these years. As she became calmer and the sobs subsided into an occasional sniff, he asked “Why do you love me, Greta?”

Her voice came from against his chest and there was pain and hurt woven in to it: “Because you saved me from the monsters.” A hint of that six year old from all those years ago was in her voice.

“Greta, I was not the only one here that night. There were thousands of men from my world driving the Frost Giants away. I was but one in many.”

 

“But you were the one who made me feel safe.”

 

“Is that what you crave? To be safe? Greta, I have seen what you do here and I am worried that you are allowing your life to pass by in the pursuit of an impossible dream.” Loki gently moved her so he could look in her eyes. Finally giving in to his instinct to use his magic, he locked his intense emerald gaze upon her and spoke to her in a gentle and persuasive voice.

“Greta, Thor and I are flattered by the attention and devotion you have lavished upon us and we are truly humbled by your prayers. You will always be safe. Rest assured we will always look down upon you and keep the monsters away. But you cannot waste your life in love with me. I cannot return your feelings in kind, although I will always be there for you if you truly need someone to turn to. Go to Hayden, accept his gifts, go for that walk and allow yourself to fall in love.”

 

As Greta’s eyes fluttered closed, Loki laid her on the blanket and covered her. When she woke, he would be gone.


End file.
